


Eyes of StarLight

by gotanewsongso



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: !!!, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstanding, Nine - Freeform, and wrote this in about half an hour? so it may not be good at all, archie is a cool dude and a good friend, betty x veronica is necessary in my mind, but no loving im afraid, cheryl is the hostess with the mostess, dance, its cute tho!, ive had awful writers block its been hell honestly, jughead is terrified of being left out, so i sat down at like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotanewsongso/pseuds/gotanewsongso
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is hosting a party to celebrate the end of exams, and you are finally free of all the pressure your parents have put you under. But how is jughead going to be when you've not been able to hang out for weeks? Is this going to be the end of your friendship, or the push for it to develop into something more?A cute little fluffy piece revolving around jughead and the reader, Jughead isn't Ace/Aro in this, but I've tried to keep his characterisation as accurate as possible! I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of the game for a while, and I hope you enjoy!

'Hey girls, I'm gonna grab a drink, you want anything?'  
'It's okay, I think im good!'

  
You were at one of Cheryl's now-famous house parties, together with two of your closest friends, Veronica and Betty. You'd all been caught up in the stress of exams, but now they were over, your entire year seemed to have decided to celebrate, and naturally, Cheryl Blossom had to be the host.  
You weaved your way to the kitchen, and poured yourself a glass of water. You'd already had one drink, and really didn’t fancy getting drunk off your ass tonight, it would only lead to trouble. As you made your way back to your friends, you felt someone throw their arm around your shoulder.

  
'Hey y/n! Wow, I'm so glad you made it, I feel like we haven’t seen each in forever!' Archie Andrews stood next to you, a blazing smile across is face as he giggled slightly. Judging by the drink he was currently spilling on the floor, he was taking celebrating very seriously.  
'Arch! Yeah, those exams had me so busy, we should go to pops and catch up some time!' You loved him to bits, but the pressure from your family to do well meant you didn’t have a huge amount of time off for friends, and you were limited to 'study sessions' with Veronica and Betty, because your parents knew Betty's mom and dad were as keen for their daughter to do well as they are for you.  
'Of course, let me know when you’re next free, it's on me!' With a quick hug Archie moved on to talk to Reggie and you finally made it back to Veronica's side.

  
'You were ages! Someone distract on your way back, huh?' Veronica said with a devious smile. You laughed it off and shook your head.  
'Not really, just Archie catching up with me that’s all'  
'Thats all? Sure, whatever you say' Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed, and you could tell that she was only joking. Betty moved her arm around Veronica's waist and leaned over to speak to you.  
'Hey n/n, have you seen Cheryl yet? I'm keeping an eye out, but I really wanna say thank you for hosting, and I can't find her.' Ah, Betty Cooper, ever the attentive guest.  
'Want me to go looking for her Bets? I don't mind, you two look like you'd appreciate some time together anyways.' You replied with a laugh.  
'Really, you'd do that? Y/n you're so nice! If you do find her, please tell her thank you from us!' You nodded and hugged them both.  
'Don't worry, of course I will! See you guys in a bit!'

You passed your cup to Veronica and headed to the living room, the most likely place Cheryl would be. As you moved carefully through the groups of people dancing you kept your eye out for the red head. Having no luck in there, you went towards the corridor, where a figure leaning on the wall caught your eye. Jughead, one of your closest friends, and one you had had barely any chance to spend time with over the past weeks. Happy to see a friends face, you made your way over, smiling brightly.'Hey Jug, I didn't think I'd see you here, what a surprise!' You leaned on the wall next to him as he turned to look at you.  
'Didn't think you'd see me here, or didn't want to?' His brow was creased, and he looked at you with hostility. What had happened? What did you do?  
' What do you mean? I just meant that parties aren't normally you’re thing, it was a nice surprise!'  
'Yeah, well it's not such a nice surprise to see two of your closest friends hitting it off, too'  
'Jug, what are you talking about?' At this point, you were beyond confused.  
'You are Archie, y/n! So you've got the time to come to a party and arrange dates with Archie, but you cant even find the time to go to pops with me? You could've at least said you didn't want to be around me any more, instead of blowing me off 'cause you're 'studying'' His eyes were sad, but his expression was resolute. But the sheer absurdity of his words made you burst out laughing.

  
'Me- and Archie?! We were just figuring out when we could catch up! I've seen him about as often as I’ve seen you dummy, which is not at all!' You tried to disguise how funny you were finding this situation, but in reality, you were struggling. Did Jughead really think you'd let go of your friendship that easily? He meant the world to you! If you didn't cherish your friendship as much as you did, and weren't so afraid of ruining it, you would've asked him out by now, but you'd never, ever want to do anything that could jeopardise the relationship the two of you had had for years.  
'So what about all those times you said you were studying? You've blown me off every time I try and figure something out for the past three weeks, you can't have always been studying, n/n.'  
At this, you sighed, your mood dropping like a tonne of bricks. You slid down the wall to sit on the floor, tugging on Jughead's pant leg to make him sit beside you. Ahead, the party continued, and you saw Cheryl talking and laughing with Veronica and Betty on the other side of the room.  
'Jughead, we've been friends for years, but I know I don't talk about my home life that much. My parents have always wanted me to do well in school, get into a good college, and do well for myself, and they've put a huge amount of pressure on me now we're in high school. I didn't want to tell you how much stress they've put me under 'cause I know how much you're struggling with your own problems! So all those times I've blown you off, don’t think it's cause I didn't want to spend time with you, because I did, more than anything! Do you know how much I’ve wanted to just go and grab a burger with you these past weeks? To actually spend time with my best friends? God, I'd've given anything to come to the drive in and hang out with you for an evening, but my parent's haven’t let me! It took so much convincing to let me just study with Betty, and she's the best student in the class!' You leaned your head onto his shoulder, and wrapped your arm through his.

  
'Jug, don't ever think I would choose anyone over you, 'cause you're my favourite person in the whole world, and I mean that. You know that right?' You stretched your neck, meeting his eyes. He gazed down at you, eyes soft, and small smile on his lips.  
'Wow, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you n/n, I honestly didn't know.' He held your hand squeezing it lightly. 'And i'm sorry for thinking you were going on a date with Archie – Not that its not cool if you are! I just, I should've remembered that you guys are close friends too, sometimes I forget i'm not the only guy you’re friends with, you know?' He flushed, ears and neck slowly turning red, making you giggle. You held his hand tighter, sitting up to look at him directly.  
'Jughead, I don't have anyone else like you' He grinned, leaning his forehead against yours and closing his eyes. You both rested there for who knows how long, before he ducked his head down to rest on your shoulder, laughing with you.  
' You really are something else, y/n.'  
' Likewise, Jug'

  
Before you, the party was starting to wind down, a slower song playing in the background. Jughead righted himself and shuffled closer, your legs intertwined as you left no space between each other.  
'Y/n, I know this is probably gonna be a bad idea, and if- if you don't feel the same, we just go back to how we are now, this never happened, and it's erased from both our memories forever, agreed?' You nodded, marginally confused.  
'n/n, you're the coolest, most kind, and gentle people I’ve ever met, you know exactly what to do and say to cheer me up when I'm low, and no one makes me laugh like you do. You're music taste, is frankly, incredible, and I cherish the way you looked under the stars the first time we went to the drive in together, do you remember? You sat as close to me as you could and wouldn't take your arms away from mine because the blanket wasn't thick enough and you were cold. The moon was out and your eyes looked like starlight, that was the moment I knew that what I felt for you, it's not just friendship, it's something more. I don't know what that is, but I really needed to tell you, you mean the damn world to me, y/n, I'd be lost without you.'

  
You opened your mouth the speak, eyes sparkling as you processed what he had just said. In the end, you didn’t know what to say, and you could see Jughead's resolve crumbling. At a loss, you pulled him close, hugging him as tight as you could.  
'All this time, Jug, and I thought it was just me. I wouldn't be anything without you, you make me who I am.' He giggled slightly into your neck, pressing a chaste kiss there before looking at you and grinning wide.  
'So,... now that exams are over, are your parents going to let up a little?' He looked hopefully at you, and you played along, feigning deep thought.  
'You know, Jughead, I think they just might. Why, did you have something planned?'  
'As a matter of fact, y/n, I thought tomorrow night would be an excellent time for a celebration of our own, Jughead and y/n – style, what do you think?'

  
'I think that it sounds like a date.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make my day, and Comments make my week, even if its just a little! I'm getting back into the writing game, slowly, and will probably post more soon, so if you want it to be more riverdale works rather than band stuff let me know! I hope you enjoyed, Jug is honestly a treasure, and although I am 100% him being an ace/aro character, he's not in the TV show. Never the less, I hope i didn't make him too relationship-orientated, he seems more to be someone for whom a relationship is just a very very close friendship, and then possibly more, you know? Anyway, until the next time! All my love xx


End file.
